Georgia Peach
by silverphoenix19
Summary: A farmer's market in Georgia is the perfect place for Dean to find a juicy peach.


**Disclaimer:** The Winchesters belong to the CW and Kripke. I own nothing, but my made up character. I don't have any money either so I hope no one wants to sure.

**AN:** This is my first story! Yay! I got the idea while driving home and craving peaches. Reviews are appreciated. Italics represents inner thoughts.

-------------------------------------------------

Savannah, Georgia. Farmer's Market

Dean was bored and extremely frustrated. He just wanted a good hunt, but Savannah was a bust. It was just a jealous ex-girlfriend wanting revenge. The only reason they were still in Georgia was because they needed to stock up on some things. Sam needed some herbs so here Dean was at some stupid farmer's market. Sam had quickly become annoyed with Dean ditching him on a bench. Dean sat watching the people go by and wondering when Sammy would be back. He had been watching the leggy brunette at the fruit stand for about 30 minutes. She was pretty enough with wavy brown hair to her shoulders and what he thought were blue eyes. The girl looked about 23 to 25. Dean really couldn't tell what color her eyes were, but it didn't seem worth it to go check it out. She hadn't smiled once and he was beginning to wonder why anyone would be anything from her.

------------------------------------------

Her grandmother had only two rules her. _"Smile at everyone that walks by and don't eat anything."_Gwen had already failed rule number one and she was very close to failing the second. She completely despised sitting at her grandmother's booth at the farmer's market. It was a waste of her precious time, but grandma had insisted. Grandma Rose wanted to use sex appeal to boost sales at her little booth, but she had picked the wrong granddaughter. Gwen had tried to talk her grandma into getting her sister Billie to do the job. Billie loved talking to strangers, but grandma said that Gwen had the prettier smile. Gwen tugged on her lacy tank top and gave a huge sigh. _"No use worrying about it now. What's done is done."_ Gwen thought and began to eye the stack of peaches. She loved peaches and right now she was craving the large juicy one on top. _"It's not like grandma would notice one less peach."_ Gwen chuckled with that thought. "Oh, yeah I'm a rebel," she mumbled. Gwen grabbed the peach and gently rubbed it to remove some of the fuzz. She closed her eyes an inhaled the lovely fragrance of the peach. It reminded her of the simple days when boys had cooties and school was all too simple. With a happy smile she bit into the peach. Gwen groaned as she felt the juices run down her neck and soaked into the edges of her tank top. _"Damn."_She quickly looked for a towel or something, but found nothing. _"Well there's nothing sexier than a sticky me.__"_

------------------------------------------

Dean perched up at the sight of the girl's smile. It completely changed her features. The girl's eyes twinkled. So peaches made the girl happy. He could appreciate a girl who had a love of food. Dean's eyes widened as he watched the girl's peach juice run down to her chest. He stood up and made his way towards the fruit booth. Now it was worth it.

------------------------------------------

_"Yep.__ I'm going to be sticky all day. This sucks!"_Gwen saw someone approaching the booth and franticly chucked the peach behind her. She wiped her mouth and the back of her hand.

"Hi. Can I help you?" Gwen asked with her I'm here to please you tone.

"No, but I think I can help you." The man laughed handing her a handkerchief.

Gwen eyed the handkerchief and the man that held it. He was a very attractive man. He had a wicked grin with mischievous eyes. Out of nowhere Gwen felt the need to eat him up just like her precious peaches. Gwen felt her cheeks reddened at being caught looking ridiculous in front of a gorgeous guy. She swallowed thickly and took the much needed offering.

"Thank you very much." Gwen gave him a sweet smile. Lightly dabbing the residue off her throat she could almost hear her grandmother. _"Sex sell__s__dahlin__."__ "But I don't have sex appeal, Granny." _Feeling her confidence deflate, Gwen lowered her eyes. She suddenly didn't care about the sticky substance on her chest, but only on stacking the fruit correctly.

"My name's Dean." The guy shared. _"Dean, what a harmless sounding name."_

"I'm Gwen. Can I help you find something?"

"I think I've already found it." Dean answered giving her a charming smile.

Gwen's hands stilled over the green apples. "Really and what would that be?"

Dean leaned over the counter holding a peach in his hand.

Switching to business mode, Gwen stood in front of the Dean. "How many would you like?"

"Just one. One beautiful Georgia peach." Dean answered eyeing the sticky residue on her collarbone. Gwen felt her heart race as Dean's green eyes swept over her. She knew instantly what he was implying. She leaned towards him taking in the smell of leather, coffee, and pure masculine musk. It was a lovely intoxicating smell that made Gwen's blood pump even faster. Dean smiled, touching his lips light to her collarbone. Gwen's sharp intake of breath was encouraging to Dean's mission. Dean licked the line of her collarbone with a light agonizing touch.

"GWENDOLYN ROSE WINTERS! ARE YOU SLEEPING?!?!" Grandmother Rose's voice broke Gwen out of her lovely dream. "What? No, of course not Granny. I was just resting my eyes." Gwen tried weakly to explain. "_When did I fall asleep? More importantly why did she have to wake me from such a wonderful dream?"_ Gwen looked around wildly wondering if she really saw that Dean guy. She spotted him talking with a guy who was much taller than him and pretty cute. The two had to be related somehow. _"God bless their gen pool."_The two walked past her booth and Dean caught her staring. Dean gave her a wink and went on his way. Gwen sighed. "I lost my shot." She whined dejected. "Did you eat one my peaches?" Grandmother Rose demanded. Gwen just laughed taking another peach and running off hoping to find Dean somewhere. "GWENDOLYN! GET BACK HERE!"


End file.
